Sora and Sofia the First (part 1)
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Sora and Sofia were simple village kids, until their mother married the king, and they became royalty. in part 1, you'll see their journey as they prepare for the royal ball at week's end, and their training as keyblade wielders, killing Heartless all over the kingdom. no flames! and also, in part 1, i'm using KH1 Sora.
1. The Shoe Fitting

**Sora and James: WOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**James: waddup, people of the internet?**

**Sora: Sea Eagle studios proudly presents to you, Sora and Sofia the First! part 1.**

**James: Eagle said that part 1 is an AU of Once Upon a Princess, which will contain some elements from Kingdom Hearts 1.**

**Sora: don't worry, in part 2, you'll see me and Sofia fighting Organization XIII.**

**James: that would be the best part of this fic EVER!**

**Sora: yeah, yeah, let's get down to business. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sofia the First belongs to Disney, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

Prologue: The Shoe Fitting

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Enchancia, there lived a pair of siblings, a little girl named Sofia, and his older brother, Sora. The two lived in a shoe shop with their mother, MIranda. One day, they were called to the castle by King Roland II to make him a pair of royal slippers. The three had a little conversation on their way.

"Say mom, what's the king's castle like?" asked Sora.

"You'll have to see for yourself, sweetie." Said Miranda.

"Well, what's the king like?" asked Sofia.

"Well, a friend of mine once told me that a king is reflected on his kingdom." Said Miranda "And something tells me that he is a brave and kind gentleman."

"Cool. Do you think he has a Keyblade?" asked Sora.

"A Keyblade?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah! Riku told me about the Keyblade, he said that with it, you can unlock people's hearts." Said Sora "And he said that the Keyblade is a weapon that is used to protect light. And only those with a strong heart can wield it."

"Well, you'll have to ask that himself, sweetie." Said Miranda.

Pretty soon, the family arrived in front of the door, and the guards had let them in. Inside the castle, there were a lot of paintings; some of them were of Keyblade wielders. However, one in particular caught Sora's eyes. It was a painting of a man in armor, kneeling down, whilst his hands were at the edge of his Keyblade which was thrusted into the ground, and he was in the middle of a barren wasteland.

That's right. It was a painting of the Lingering Will.

"Wow, that dude looks cool." said Sora.

There was another painting, in it was a mouse holding a yellow key, and behind him was a duck holding a blue staff, and a dog holding a sky blue shield.

"Who are those?" asked Sofia.

"Not sure, but they look funny." said Sora.

"I've heard about them, that mouse is King Mickey Mouse of Disney Town, and those are his magician, Donald Duck, and his royal knight captain, Goofy." said Miranda.

"Cool. I wanna meet them someday." said Sora.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the throne room, where the king awaits them. The three had bowed down to the royal.

"Ah, the shoemakers. What a pleasure to have you all here." said Roland.

"And it's certainly a pleasure to be her as well." said Miranda "We're pretty sure that you will find these royal slippers to fit amazingly."

"I sure do hope so." said Roland.

The three set up everything, and Miranda had set the slipper on the king's foot. It fit perfectly, and apparently, so were they.

The two had fallen in love at first sight. It was only one day before the two were married.

But what seemed to be a storybook ending happens to be a storybook beginning.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sora: well, did you people like it? please review and-**

***keyhole opens up, and Sofia Gnarly and i are sent flying from it***

**augh, man, that thing can kick ass.**

**Gnarly: no chiz, man. Sofia, you alright?**

**Sofia: yup. ow.**

**James: where have you guys been?**

**the Keyblade Graveyard, fighting the Lingering Will. i thought if i beat him he would lend me his power.**

**Sora: did he?**

**nope. so, anything new?**

**Sora: Smoke wants to see you in a planet called Darkmount.**

**alright. but first, i need to take a break. did you show the readers the chapter yet?**

**Sora and James: yup.**

**good. well, please review. **

**peace to all my-gah, the heck i'm tired. i'll be in my room. *walks away***


	2. New Family

***le me, Sofia, Gnarly, Predaking, Reco and Palm from Mushihime-sama Futari (English: Bug Princess 2) in front of Darkmount***

**Thanks for the ride.**

**Reco: hey! anything for the guy who let us try out to become Fighters of Light!**

**Hey! you guys had the ability to beat the hardest video game bosses ever.**

**Palm: Oh, stop it. It was nothing.**

**Are you kidding me? that queen is as hard as-**

**?:GIVE ME BACK THOSE BONES!**

**Sofia: Anyone else hear that?**

**Gnarly: That sounds like...**

**Shockwave!**

**Shockwave: RETURN THE PREDACON BONES, OR ELSE!**

**Fat chance! *summons Keyblade* Let's fight!**

**(and we'll pause it here, so you guys can read this first chapter of Sora and Sofia the First (part 1))**

* * *

Sora and Sofia the First (part 1)

Chapter 1: New Family

it was a nice day in the Village of Dunwitty, the King had just married his new Queen, and the new royals, Sora and Sofia, are moving into the castle.

"Sora! Sofia! Come on! The Carriage is waiting!" said Miranda.

"Coming!" said the two siblings as they ran out of their room.

The two went out of the house, and into the carriage. Then, they head off to the castle. On the road, everyone cheered for them. Four in particular, however, just can't let them go without saying goodbye.

"Bye guys!" said Jade and Ruby.

"Bye Jade! Bye Ruby!" said Sofia.

"RIku! Kairi! Don't forget us, okay!?" said Sora.

"We Won't! Good luck in the castle, man!" said RIku.

"Bye Sora!" said Kairi.

"Bye Sofia!" said Jade and Ruby, again.

And just like that, they were pretty far away. Suddenly, four animals jumped into the cargo, and followed them all the way to the castle.

it was only a few minutes before they arrived at the castle.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what our bedroom is gonna be like!" said Sofia.

"Sofia, now that were living in a castle, you're gonna have your own bedroom." said Miranda. Hearing this, Sofia let out a slight cheer.

"Good. I really don't want to sleep in the same room anymore with her." said Sora.

"Sora! You meanie!" said Sofia as she playfully punched her brother's shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" said Sora.

Pretty soon, they were behind the palace walls, where everyone cheered on their arrival. Sora and Sofia both waved at those who were passed by.

And then, they stepped off the carriage, in front of the doors, where King Roland and his two children: Princess Amber and Prince James awaited them.

The moment the two stepped off the carriage, they were given their new crowns as a sign that they were royalty.

"Uh oh, looks like somebody's not fairest in the land anymore." said James playfully to Amber.

"Oh, Shut up." she replied.

"Amber, James, I trust you make your new siblings feel welcome." said Roland

"Of course, daddy." said Amber.

After that, Miranda had made it to the top of the stairs, where she greeted the royal family.

"King Roland." said Miranda.

"Queen Miranda." said Roland as he kissed the top of the lady's hand.

The two kids then greeted their new step-siblings.

"Hey there, Prince James." said Sofia.

"Good Morrow, Sofia." said james.

"Princess Amber! I'm so glad we're sisters!" said Sofia.

"Step sisters." said Amber.

"Anyone forgetting about me?" said Sora.

"Oh, don't worry Sora. We won't! We're really glad you're gonna be our brother." said James.

"STEP brother." said Amber.

"Amber, James, I know there aren't many stories with good stepmothers, but now I'm going to change that." said Miranda to her new children. "Here, I made these for you." she then handed the siblings an crest.

"Hey! it's our family crest!" said James.

"Yes, James. Because that's what this is all about: being a family." said Miranda.

"All hail Queen Miranda, Prince Sora, and Princess Sofia!" said Baileywick. Everyone cheered at the new royal family. Suddenly, a man that looked like he was going through his 30s walked in and chanted a spell.

"Dohe Flores!" then, the entire ceremony was struck with a rainstorm.

"Cedric, I said flowers, not showers." said Roland.

"Sorry, your majesty, still trying to work out the new wand." said the man.

"This is Cedric, he's the royal sorcerer. He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, so we're stuck with him." said Roland while Cedric was tapping his wand, trying to get to work right, in which it did.

In a few taps, his wand let out a burst of energy, which bounced off the statues, and went to the sky. It then turned the rain, into a flower shower. Yes, I can't believe I said that either.

"Oooh, Roses." said Sofia.

"Huh, not bad." said Sora.

"Shall we?" said Roland as he led the new family inside the castle.

In there, Sofia gave a courtesy to all the servants.

"You don't have to give a courtesy unless they're royalty." said Amber.

"Oh, really?" said Sofia "Wow, I guess I've got a lot to learn about being a princess."

"Just follow me lead, and you'll be okay." said Amber.

"Great!" said Sofia as she walked ahead of Amber. However, she quickly got ahead of the girl, with a little advice.

"That means I lead, you follow."

"Oh, okay." said Sofia in return.

"Man, it's gonna be a long life." said Sora "A long life with Amber, that is."

"Hahaha! nice." said James.

After a little while, they managed to find themselves in the throne room. But this time, the family turned to the next room, except for Sora and Sofia, who were looking at the new thrones that were being put in the room by the servants.

"Careful, mate. That's the new princess's throne." said one of the servants to the other as the two gently placed down Sofia throne, right next to her mother's, with Sora's right next to hers.

"Awesome!" said the two. Then, a certain man in familiar bumped into the two.

"Watch where you're going!" said the man.

"Mister Ceedric!" said Sofia.

"It's Cedric." said Cedric.

"That was an awesome trick back there! Your flower trick was uh-mazing!" said Sofia.

"Even though the trick involved flowers." said Sora.

"If by Uh-mazing, you mean a complete waste of my talents, well you're right!" said Cedric "I should be out there, slaying dragons! Battling ogres! But noooooo. I got stuck in here when I should be-" he was cut off and disappeared in green fog.

"Uh, mister Ceedric?" said Sofia.

"Well, that's great. Can't believe we're stuck with that guy as royal sorcerer." said Sora.

Just then, another servant came in.

"Greetings, Princess Sofia, Prince Sora, I am Baileywick, the castle stewart." he said "It is my duty to make sure everything's where it should be, when it should be, and you my dears should be in the banquet hall, 30 seconds ago."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." said Sofia as he and Sora went off to the banquet hall.

to be continued…

* * *

**S****hockwave (now defeated): Man, you guys are relentless.**

**Predaking: What did you expect? i was fighting with them.**

**Shockwave: Well, at least i have the logs...wait a minute. if you're here, then where's your friend?**

**heheheh, idiot. *points to Darkmount***

**Shockwave: Yeah, i'm gonna kill you two. *heads towards Darkmount, again*  
**

**Reco: Man, looks like we should get back to your studio.**

**Good idea. let's take a shortcut. *opens keyhole* Let's break out of here.**

**Palm: Cool.**

**yeah, let's go. *goes through keyhole with the others***


	3. Presents

***Blackgate prison, November 2013, Worriz arrives on scene***

**Worriz: inmates, rejoice. your freedom is here.**

**Deathstroke: our freedom is nothing without the master key.**

**Worriz: where is it?**

**Bane: with the ward. he's in the special cell guarding the special prisoner.**

**Worriz: say what?**

**Firefly: she nearly got raped 3 times by her inmates. so she got moved to the special cell.**

**Worriz: interesting...*opens the special cell door, and goes into a dark room. The door closes from behind***

**?: ah, my rescuer.**

**Worriz: hmm?**

***light shows up to see a black clad woman***

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: my name's Nightstriker.**

**Worriz: the name's Worriz. pleasure to meet you. Now, if you'd kindly tell em where the ward is, i'd set you free.**

**Nightstriker: well, come closer, and i'll tell you.**

**Worriz: yes, ma'am *walks closer, and closer, and closer...and then the light went out* what the? *lights went back on, and Nightstriker was no longer there***

**Nightstriker: *from nowhere* haha! tricked ya!**

**Worriz: GRRR! I NOW YOU'RE THE WARD, EAGLE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! COME OUT AN-*small footsteps* eh?**

**Me: HA! *attacks Worriz***

**(enough RP, let's get down to the real thing.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Presents

Sora, and Sofia were in the banquet hall, having dinner. But, Sofia had a problem on choosing spoons and forks. Sofia tried to pick one out, but she got startled by the voice of her stepfather.

"Sofia?"

"AAAH!" she yelled as she dropped all her forks "Um, yes, your majesty?"

"Oh, please. Call me Roland, or "the one with the crown", or…dad." said Roland "Now, since you're part of a royal family, you have to make a debut. For your mother, it was the wedding, and for you…well, we're having a royal ball just for you two at week's end."

"A royal ball?" asked both Sofia and Sora.

"Daddy, why don't I get a royal ball?" asked Amber.

"You did." said Roland "When you and James were born."

"Yeah. Didn't you remember?" said James with food in his mouth.

"James, manners." said Baileywick.

"Sorry." said James as he swallowed his food.

"And Sofia, you and I will share the first waltz." said Roland "Same for you and your mother, Sora."

"Oh, Roley." said Miranda "That's so sweet."

"I have to dance?" asked Sofia.

"Well, there wouldn't be a better way to tell the whole Tri-Kingdom Area, that Prince Sora, and Princess Sofia has arrived." said Roland.

"Great…" said Sofia nervously.

After dinner, the two went up to their new room. And turns out their Sora and Sofia had to share a room, again. They went up to their room with Baileywick by their side. After walking up a few set of stairs, they finally managed to get to their room. Baileywick slid the door open, and showed the two their room.

"Well, young royals, this is your new room." he said. The two gazed at how amazing it was.

"It's so huge!" said Sofia.

"It's not really that big, it has the standard needs for a royal bedroom." said Baileywick "A bed, a special chest for your toys, window seat, reading nook, playing area, complete with video games…"

"Awesome!" said Sora.

"And a closet full of outfits, crowns, and tiaras for any occasion." said Baileywick.

"Wow…" said Sofia as she was amazed by the contents of the closet.

"Meh, I only need one crown, but this'll do." said Sora.

"And if you need anything, just ring this bell." said Baileywick as he rang the bell, as an example for the two. Then, one of the maids showed up.

"Yes, your majesties. You rang?" she asked.

"Well, do you need anything?" asked Baileywick.

"I don't know. Do i?" asked Sofia.

"Well, if you do need anything, then you know what to do." said Baileywick as he walked out of the room. "Good night, prince Sora and Princess Sofia." then he closed the door.

"Night." said Sofia as soon as the door's closed.

The two got settled in. Sofia went to her chest to see the toys she has, and Sora went up to the playing area to play some games, mostly Final Fantasy XIII-2. However, Sofia seemed down, instead of being cheerful. Sora managed to notice this, and went up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel like…this is all too much for me." said Sofia "My whole life changed and it's all because of one marriage. Now I have to start my life all over again! I don't wanna forget about my old life! I'm not ready to be a princess…" and then, she cried. For some reason, tears went up her face. She couldn't bear the pressure, so she ran out of the room.

"Sofia!" said Sora as he went after her.

Sofia was fast on her feet. She made her way to more halls than Sora could count. He was still on his feet, literally jumping through everything in his way. However, he stopped once he saw her right in front of their parent's room. She was still crying, so Sora tried to comfort her.

"There, there, Sofia, it's okay." He said "This is actually normal."

"Normal? is it normal for a villager to suddenly became a princess!?" said Sofia "I just…I want my old life back!" she then cried even louder. And then, Miranda showed up.

"Sofia, Sora, what happened?" she asked.

"Oh mom, I don't want to be a princess." said Sofia as she hugged her mom.

"Oh, poor Sofia…" said Miranda as she rubbed her daughter's head.

The three are in the King and Queen's room, where Sofia's having a little chat with her mother about everything. She told her that she wasn't ready to be a princess, about the pressure, everything. Miranda then tried to calm her down.

"Sofia, it's okay. I'm kinda scared too, but remember what this is all about, being a new family. Everyone will accept you. And if they don't, well, that's their problem." said Miranda.

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say." said Sofia. Then, Roland walked in with a couple of things in his hands.

"I have some presents for you two." He said "For Sora, I want to give you this lucky charm. It's called a Wayfinder. Whenever you're lost, it'll gather help from your friends to help you." He then gave Sora a Wayfinder.

"Wow. Thanks, dad." said Sora.

"And for you, well, I have this." said Roland as he pulled out the Amulet of Avalor "It's a very special necklace, and I want you to have It." he then out it on Sofia.

"Wow, thanks, your majesty." said Sofia.

"Now for your last gifts, well, these are the things aren't really something that would work as a gift…" said Roland as he pulled out two special items. They looked like keys, but they were as big as swords. The two were amazed to find out what they were.

"Keyblades!" said the two. Roland appeared holding to be holding the Kingdom key on his right hand, and the Star Seeker on his left.

"These would protect you whenever you are in danger." said Roland "They are what lights the darkness, and they will protect it's wielder no matter what. One of these belonged to an old friend of mine, but he gave it to me since he had another one. And since I don't really use them anymore, I'd like to inherit them to you."

"Inherit?" asked the two.

"Wait, I remember! Riku said the Keyblades can't be used by anyone unless it thinks you're worthy!"

"And there's one way to know that." said Roland "The Inheritance Ceremony." he then held out the edges of the Keyblades towards the two kids. And then, he recited the incantation.

"_In your hands, take these keys. Then as long as you have you have the makings, through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you'll find me friend, no ocean will contain you then. No border around, below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

Then the two, took the Keyblades, and suddenly, they turned into orbs of light. Those orbs of light went into their bodies.

"Wow! Did we just became Keyblade wielders?" asked Sora.

"Yup, you did." said Roland.

"Yes!" said the two.

"Now remember, use the Keyblades wisely." said Roland "And follow your heart."

"Got it. Thanks!" said the two as they walked out of the room.

* * *

***meanwhile, in my studio...***

**Vanellope: you really think he's okay?**

**Sofia: he's Eagle, Van. there's no way he could get defeated by a wolf, a god, and an Asgardian.**

**Joe (Big 12 and Sugar Rush: Evolution): actually, just Worriz. The other two were captured by the new Fighters of Light.**

**Vanellope: who?**

**Joe: Reco, Palm, Candlehead, and Lea.**

**Sofia: nice.**

**?: hey guys.**

**Van and Soph: Leonardo!**

**Joe: waddup man? long time no see.**

**Leo: meh, Eagle called me up again. He said he's got a new crossover project based on Dissidia Final Fantasy.**

**Joe: oh, yeah. he made some other calls too. i actually overheard one of them, but i forgot to who. umm...i think the name's got a fruit in it, i dunno.**

**?: um, excuse me? i'm supposed to meet someone named Sea Eagle?**

**Vanellope: he's out on a mi-hey, aren't you Strawberry Shortcake?**

**Strawberry: yeah. Eagle called me here for a project he's working on. So, where is he?**

**Me: *walks in* back from Blackgate.**

**Strawberry: what for?**

**Me: there was going to be a prison breakout. luckily i stopped the man. Now, if you two would step into my office.**

**Leo and Strawberry: gladly.**

**Well, you readers, please review, okay?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Strawberry: does he do that often?**

**others: yup.**


End file.
